Something about us
by Miload47
Summary: Milo y Camus(fem) nunca han tenido cierta empatia entre ellos. Pero jamas tomaron en cuenta que en ciertas circunstancias de la vida, podrian llegar a generar una amistad... o quizá algo mas que eso.
1. Chapter 1

_Holap ¿Qué tal? :D este Fic ya lo tenia por ahi guardado y la verdad se me habia olvidado que lo tenia XD y dije que seria buena oportunidad para compartirlo con ustedes :3 No esta completo pero si veo que les agrada la continuo c:_

 _Esto es un genderbend en donde solo Camus es la chica XD y aqui nuestro querido y precioso Milo *o* es nuestro protagonista._

 _Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Something about us**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV Milo

El sol comenzó a salir y eso me mortificaba, me molestaba el hecho de que la luz tenga que interrumpir mi sueño con el necio motivo de levantarme, y sin remedio lo hice.

-Maldito Apolo…- Justo al ponerme de pie observé el ventanal del edificio, el sol deslumbraba igual con pereza, eran alrededor de las 9 am, el reloj estaba descompuesto así que lo supuse. De igual forma tuve que agradecerle al dios del sol que me levantara ya que la alarma no servía. Una cita me tocaba hoy, una cita junto con mi horrible jefa de trabajo a las 10:30 am en una cafetería no muy lejos de mi apartamento. No perdí más tiempo y me desvestí a ducharme.

En el baño me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo desnudo, me observé a detalle, no me molestaba en lo absoluto mi físico y se podría decir que me gusto, digo, quién se resistiría a un adonis griego de cuerpo bien formado de cabellos rubios ondulados y ojos celestes. Hasta yo me sabrosearía a cada rato y sé que eso suena demasiado narcisista, pero prefiero esto a tener la autoestima baja como la tenía en la secundaria, y créanme, no es nada bonito.

Me metí en la regadera abriendo la llave de agua caliente y la fría para nivelarla, al encontrar su punto me posé bajo las relajantes gotas. Siempre al darme duchas pienso, pienso muchas cosas que mi mente pueda producir, y esta vez me hizo recordar un sueño que tuve anoche, soñé con mi jefa. En el sueño estaba yo encima de ella, estábamos en mi apartamento, en mi cama pegada a la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cara mostrándome su enorme sonrisa con un brillo en los ojos, me hizo sonrojar ¿Cómo había llegado ahí con ella? Y ¿Ella sonriéndome pegando sus manos a mi espalda? Después de aquello no recordé más.

Y debo decir que ella y yo fuimos compañeros de la misma secundaria hace ya tantos años, jamás me cayó bien, era la niña más arrogante, egocéntrica, creída e hipócrita que había conocido en mi vida, pero debo admitir que era una niña muy bonita, pero por cómo es lo arruinaba todo. A veces pienso que esa deslumbrante belleza fue un regalo de los dioses por su asquerosa personalidad.

Cuando comencé a enjabonar mi cabello empecé a recordar la secundaria: Era un muchachito griego que apenas se mudaba con su familia al país de los galos. Me sentía inseguro con mi físico, todos decían que tenía un cuerpo agraciado, apuesto y además de ser un buen chico de buenos sentimientos que siempre veía por los demás antes que a sí mismo y que eso no debería de importarme, pero eso no me reconfortaba, me sentía feo, el ser desagradable de toda Francia, y eso fue empeorando gracias a esa niña. Eso fue cambiando poco a poco, no sé cómo, pero me sentía mejor conmigo mismo, supongo fue por la madurez y mi mejor amigo... mi hermano, me había hecho las cosas de manera más amena, él siempre me apoyaba en todo, ayudándome a ser feliz conmigo mismo y quererme, y por eso le perdono haber sido novio de "ella". Fueron novios un año, hasta que un día rompieron, mi amigo dijo que era porque a ella le interesaba alguien más y que no podían seguir así, aunque conociéndolo estaba raro, al parecer le afectó. Fue un poco agresivo conmigo los últimos días desde el rompimiento, pero con el tiempo se calmó.

Ella siempre se sentaba cerca de mi lugar fastidiándome con mi procedencia y persona tratando de manipularme, nunca me dejé ignorándola y haciéndole una que otra broma junto con mi mejor amigo.

Después de compartir el mismo grupo de secundaria por tres años, mi amigo se tuvo que mudar a España por el traslado de trabajo de su padre, pero eso no evitó que nuestra amistad y comunicación se cortara, hasta ahora sigue siendo mi hermano. Por parte de ella no la vi más, por alivio mío, pasé mi preparatoria tranquilo, si estamos hablando de odiosas compañeras.

Feliz estuve hasta terminar mi carrera y presentarme a mi primer día de trabajo, y entonces la vi, la vi y se me congeló la sangre, jamás creí que me la volvería encontrar y menos que se convertiría en mi jefa de puesto. Se había convertido en la mujer más hermosa de todo el planeta y aunque la odiara tenía que admitirlo, y en ese mismo día nos presentaron como completos desconocidos, yo actué normal como si ella fuera una completa extraña para mí cuando por dentro rogaba a Zeus me sacara de ahí pidiendo que eso fuera un mal sueño y para mi desgracia todo era la mera realidad. Ella de igual forma me trató como a un simple empleado nuevo, pero en sus ojos podía ver la fea expresión hacia mí. Igual me reconoció.

Desde ese entonces habían pasado dos años y medio, pocas veces articulaba palabra con ella, salvo en cuestiones de trabajo, como en juntas o e-mails, de ahí no pasaba más, y por esa misma razón me intriga su repentina cita por e-mail, solos a las diez de la mañana en una acogedora cafetería en un tranquilo sábado, esto no me está gustando nada.

Terminé la ducha y opté por vestirme, ropa casual, no necesitaba tantas formalidades para salir a una cafetería y menos en un sábado… pero se trataba de mi jefa, de mi trabajo, de lo que más me gusta hacer y de un excelente pago…" ¿Y si me quiere correr? ¡No!" No debo pensar así, el poder de mi mente no atraerá eso, entonces… "¿Me subirá de puesto? O ¿Me bajará el sueldo?… ¡No debo pensar!" No puedo creer que una simple cita me aterrara tanto, sin contratiempos me vestí de forma poco casual.

Eran las 9:50, aún era muy temprano así que me tomé el tiempo de tender mi recamara en orden y arreglarme un poco más para ser mi presencia más presentable.

De nuevo me miré al espejo del baño, pensar tanto en el pasado me hizo sentir un poco nostálgico y a la vez aliviado, ya era un hombre nuevo, dejando atrás esos pensamientos de inseguridad y las facciones infantiles que fueron desapareciendo con el pasar de los años, pero también dejando a aquellos momentos que significaron mucho. 10:00, ya era hora de irme.

Con la chaqueta puesta y el refrescante viento me fui dirigiendo rumbo a la cafetería, mientras metía en los bolsillos mis congeladas manos. Respiré hondo sintiendo mis pulmones llenarse, me sentía relajado, ¿qué podría pasar? Pensar en las posibilidades solo me estresarían, así que seguí mi rumbo haciendo que una canción sonara en mi cabeza.

Llegué y miré detrás del cristal, no había mucha gente, mejor para mí. Ella aún no había llegado, eran las 10:10. Tomé un lugar pegado a la ventana y una alegre mesera llegó con un pequeño menú.

-Buenos días señor ¿Qué desea tomar? -.

-Buenos días, quisiera una cocoa y un pan de chocolate por favor-.

-En seguida señor-La muchacha se alejó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, Lo que me hizo sonreír y subir un poco mi ego.

Después de terminar el alimento miré el reloj de pared, eran las 10:30, no debería tardar, tan solo debía esperar un poco más.

….

¡11:25! ¿Qué se creía esa tipa? ¡Por ser mi jefa no tenía derecho a hacerme esto! Había esperado ya demasiado, miré mi hoja de menús con garabatos y dibujos en la mesa, estaba bastante aburrido.

-Esa mujer…- Agaché mi cabeza tomándolo con mis dos manos apoyando ambos codos en la mesa, estaba bastante frustrado.

-Disculpe señor ¿Se encuentra bien? - La amigable mesera se me acercó.

-Ammm sí, no te preocupes, solo me dejaron plantado…- Le dije desviando mi mirada hacia el cristal.

-Hmm puede que haya tenido un contratiempo, no se desespere-.

-No lo creo, ya esperé demasiado, además ella siempre ha tenido algo en mi contra- La miré a los ojos y noté un dejo de preocupación en su rostro-Oh, pero estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- Le regalé una sonrisa, no me gusta preocupar a la gente y menos por tonterías.

-Bueno señor, como usted diga ¿Desea retirarse y pedir la cuenta? - Le iba a contestar cuando unos pasos se acercaron.

-Disculpa la tardanza- Era ella y su seria e irritante voz- Tuve un problema al llegar-.

La miré de reojo, estaba molesto y con un "Disculpa la tardanza, tuve un problema al llegar" no arreglaría nada. La mesera en seguida le tomó su orden, cuando terminó de pedir me miró por un rato, yo solo veía mis dibujos esperando palabra de ella.

-Llevas esperando un buen rato aquí ¿verdad? - Levante la mirada hacia ella, hacía mucho que no le veía de cerca.

\- ¡Oh no, para nada! - Le conteste con un ligero toque de sarcasmo- Usted no tiene por qué preocuparse por eso- Era mi jefa después de todo, no le reprocharía nada o me costaría caro.

\- Milo, te cité aquí porque…- De repente se quedó muda, la miré con atención esperando la confesión y noté que estaba terriblemente sonrojada, jamás la había visto así, exceptuando cuando andaba con mi mejor amigo, pero solo eran un pequeño rubor en ese entonces. Sí que me tomó de sorpresa esto.

Sus cabellos rojos se desalinearon un poco mientras que su blanquecina piel ardía, sus labios rojos torcidos y sus uñas rojas clavándose a la mesa.

-Señorita Camus, creo que debería tomarse un descanso- Eso la descolocó un poco, pero tenía que intervenir a su reacción o si no explotaría cualquiera que fuera la razón- Digo, mírese, sus delicadas manos llenas de cortadas por el montón de hojas que atiende a diario en cada entre semana, cada discusión y lucha para buenos reconocimientos para nuestra productora de animación. La está desgastando, bueno, eso es lo que digo- Creo que fue buena excusa para que no explotará, aunque me cayera mal, se notaba su estrés y por alguna extraña razón no me gustaba.

-Bueno, si… escucha, me tomaré unas vacaciones, pero eso será hasta los próximos tres meses. Te cité aquí, bueno…- De nuevo volvió a aparecer su rubor, pero más controlado, algo raro andaba aquí- Mi jefe piensa que debería tratar mejor a mis inferiores- Eso se escuchó feo, aunque su voz sonó dudosa- Y como tú y yo… bueno, jamás nos hemos tratado… bien, pues que mejor un tranquilo sábado- Finalizó torciendo su boca tratando de sonreír. ¡Vaya con que eso era! ¿Ella y yo entablando una amistad? ¡Pfff! ¡Claro! No le creo nada.

Le miré incrédulo-Señorita, con todo respeto, no creo que usted y yo hagamos "Click"- Le dije con toda sinceridad, me sentía incómodo, no me agradaba su disimulado interés en mejorar la relación o lo que fuera -Solo hagamos claro a nuestro jefe que no habrá ningún problema entre nosotros que perjudique nuestro trabajo ¿De acuerdo? - Miré su rostro y se veía ligeramente molesta, ¡oh, oh!

-Además de eso, quiero que sepas que no me gusta esta relación se lleve de esta manera, sabes que también me llevo bien con tus amigos de trabajo y sé que tú y yo no nos hemos llevado bien en el pasado. Quiero arreglar las cosas y disculparme contigo- Eso si no me lo esperaba, tal vez le dé una oportunidad… o tal vez no, se veía desesperada, además de que no quiero que me corra.

Lo pensé unos segundos mirándola y con un suspiro asentí- No lo sé, podría considerarlo, aunque no puedo negarle que me sorprende este nuevo trato, según yo, usted me odia- Me miró sorprendida abriendo de par en par sus enormes ojos rojizos ¿Qué no me odiaba acaso?

-Yo no te odio, tal vez no me agradabas en la secundaria, pero éramos unos niños. No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi- Y por primera vez sus ojos me penetraron hasta el alma, una mirada triste se hizo aparecer, eso es nuevo. Ella jamás había hecho eso conmigo, pero…

\- ¡Vaya, es verdad! ¿Cómo podría pensar así de usted? después de todos sus maltratos e hirientes comentarios hacia mi persona haciendo que todos los demás le siguieran y me hicieran caer en una terrible depresión y desprecio conmigo mismo hace ya varios ayeres en la secundaria, y que le rompiera el corazón a mi mejor amigo- Le solté de repente con total sarcasmo y furia controlada, tenía que escupírselo en la cara.

Su cara se mostró seria, pero sabía la vergüenza que le invadía, ya nada me importaba, tenía que devolvérsela.

-Tú debes odiarme- Me respondió con total calma mostrándome su inexpresiva cara.

-Escuche, no creo que nuestra situación vaya a mejorar, si quiere arreglar esto, no se acerque más a mí salvo en asuntos de trabajo, me costó mucho superar el pasado y a usted - Después se quedó callada, no quedaba más por aclarar. Llamé a la mesera para pedir la cuenta y rápido me atendió, también pagué el pedido de mi jefa, quien tenía la mirada agachada- Buenas tardes- Me levanté del asiento dispuesto a irme, aunque algo dentro de mi si quería arreglar las cosas con ella, ya era la 1:40pm.

Estaba justo en la salida hasta que su voz resonó otra vez, la sentí a mis espaldas y me giré un poco disgustado encarándola.

-Milo, quiero arreglar esto- Me dijo cuándo sostuvo mi brazo, el contacto me hizo sentir un poco extraño.

\- ¿Lo dice por su conciencia o por mí? - Le dije sorprendiéndola, un rubor se apareció en su rostro.

\- Quiero estar contigo- Vaya… ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Perdone? - Sentía el calor en mis mejillas- ¿Pero que no usted está comprometida?

\- ¡Obvio como amigos! - Me espetó sonrojada.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! - Vaya que fue la primera vez que me hizo reír, eso fue tierno…

\- ¿De qué te ríes niño? - Me espetó sonrojada la muy malcriada… aunque si es más grande que yo.

\- ¡Ay señorita! Si nuestra relación habría sido así, no tendría que estar pasando por esto- Algo muy dentro de mi quería que la situación fuera al menos un poco más llevadera.

-Sé que no he sido la mejor persona y que he cometido muchas faltas en el pasado. Mas contigo creo yo- De cierta forma creo que Camus ha cambiado, ya no es tan molesta y puritana como antes- Y quiero cambiar eso- ¿Se sentirá mal por todo lo que me hizo? Digo, si de una amistad quiere es porque no quiere un compañero lleno de rencores hacia su persona.

-Solo por eso señorita, creo que le daré una oportunidad- Le dije sonriéndole, después de todo, creo que ya es hora de olvidar el pasado, de pensarlo un poco hay que dejar esos momentos de Drama Queen.

\- ¿De verdad? - Me miro con cara esperanzada ¿Qué acaso le preocupa tanto esto?

-Sí señorita, pero no crea que de la noche a la mañana cambie mi pequeño rencor hacia usted, aun no estoy muy seguro de hacer esto- La mire dudoso, ahora se tornó seria.

-Haré todo lo posible para que cambies esa imagen de mi Milo- Que extraño, ahora me sonríe de una manera muy… no sabría decir, pero que sonrisa tan tierna. Algo me dice que sus motivos no fueron del todo ciertos.

-ahem ¡Claro! - Desvié la mirada un poco incómodo y sorprendido- Disculpe ¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer? - Se sobresaltó un poco confundida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

-Bueno, usted y yo jamás hemos hablado de esta manera, sin discusiones infantiles o limitaciones ya sea por cosas de trabajo, lo digo porque quiere arreglar nuestra convivencia, también debo poner un poco de mi parte ¿No cree? - Le sonreí, creo que, de ahora en adelante, muchas cosas cambiarían aquí, respecto a mí y a ella.

-Hablemos más Milo, salgamos y compartamos ideas- Me tomó la mano, de repente me sentí relajado ante su calidez y sus palabras, como si un peso de encima se desvaneciera. Recordé aquel sueño con Camus… ¡oh no! ¿En qué pienso? Ella es ella ¿Y si quiere hacerme algo? No, ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy realmente confundido.

Me solté de su agarre con rapidez sintiendo mis mejillas arder y apartando mi mirada- Claro señorita Camus ¡jajaja! Como usted diga- Estaba realmente nervioso, ahora como actuar con la que fue mi enemiga en la niñez y su indiferencia en el trabajo, que ya no será indiferente conmigo. Ahora su rostro está molesto ¿Y ahora qué?

-Milo, puedes tutearme, soy tu jefa en el trabajo, pero no soy tan mayor como para que me llames de esa manera-Ahora que me doy cuenta, me llama mucho por mi nombre.

-Si seño… - ¡Imbécil, que no le digas así! - Que diga, Camus- ¡Sonríe, Sonríe!

\- Así está mejor- Esta ligeramente sonrojada ¡Que alguien me diga qué pasa por todos los dioses! – Me tengo que ir Milo, de verdad agradezco que me des esta nueva oportunidad-.

-Claro que si Camus, agradezco que ahora me tomes en cuenta y quieras ser mi amiga- Su sonrisa desapareció ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-Sí, amigos…- Ahora su voz sonó triste. Camus, acaso tu… ¡nah! Solo imagino cosas- Oye, ¿tendrás planes mañana?

\- ¿Planes mañana? ¡Jajá! ¿Me estas invitando a salir? - Camus se sonrojó a horrores- ¡Jajaja! -.

\- ¡¿Es gracioso acaso?! ¡Si no quieres dime que no y ya! -.

\- ¡Wow! Tranquila, es solo que el que suele invitar a las mujeres soy yo ¡Jaja! Y si, los domingos no suelo hacer nada-.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece si vamos al teatro? O ¿Te gustan más las películas? - Se veía entusiasmada, esto se pondrá interesante ¿Qué diría mi querido amigo sobre esto?

-Cualquiera está bien para mí, pero una pregunta ¿No hay problema con tu prometido? - Sí que me pone incomodo hablar de ese sujeto, algo me dice que no le simpatizo mucho, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su hermana gemela. Solo pasé una noche con ella y ¡nada más! Pero vaya que me divertí y es muy linda.

\- ¡Oh! Claro que no, él está de acuerdo con esto-.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿De verdad? ¿Bueno, entonces te recojo a tu casa a las…? -.

-No no, yo iré por ti, ¿te parece a las siete? -.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, qué clase de caballero seria si no…-.

\- ¡No Milo yo voy por ti! - Se ha puesto nerviosa, será mejor que la consienta esta vez, algo raro pasa aquí.

\- ¡Ok ok! A las siete ¿Sabes dónde vivo? - Tendré precaución a la larga.

\- ¡Sí! No te preocupes, mañana a las siete. Me retiro, que tengas un hermoso día-.

-Gracias, también ten un hermo…- En ese instante me plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, me tomó de sorpresa y siento el color en mi cara- Ammm hasta mañana Camus-.

-Adiós- Y se marchó.

Miro mi reloj y ¡Wow! Ya son las 2:30 el tiempo pasa rápido, estas horas sí que fueron raras. Esta conversación y Camus rondaran por mi cabeza por lo que resta del día, veía imposible que algo así pasaría, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

* * *

 _Espero les haya agradado c: Esperare impacientemente sus comentarios XD hasta pronto._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola c: Al fin pude actualizar aquí XD llegué con un nuevo capi :D espero lo disfruten y si veo que les gusta ésta historia y comentan me motivaría mucho continuarla.  
_

 _ok! Aqui va!_

* * *

 **Something about us**

 **Capítulo 2**

El día estaba por acabar, el aire fresco atravesaba la ciudad y el ambiente nocturno y activo hacia que cada uno de sus sentidos se relajaran. Todo estaba en orden, el día fue tranquilo y esperaba con ansias al día siguiente.

Camus tenía la seguridad de poder hablar con Milo y convencerlo de salir con ella, claro lo logró. Todo lo que quería lo conseguía y ese joven no es la excepción, obtendría lo que quería y ni él ni nadie la detendría.

-La victoria siempre me sonríe Milo, jamás dudes de ello- Camus pensaba en voz alta y miraba a la nada imaginando su rostro.

La chica cansada se retiró sus finos zapatos y sintió el suelo frio, caminó hasta el balcón de su departamento y se detuvo en aspirar el ambiente del exterior.

-Milo…-

Posteriormente se fue directo a la pequeña silla junto al elegante barandal negro y se sentó cruzando las piernas prendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos.

Por cada aspiración del cigarro un vago recuerdo le llegaba a la mente.

-Ese niño griego-

 _Flashback_

 _Una pequeña niña de ojos y cabellos rojizos corría y jugaba sin parar en un lindo parque cerca del edificio en donde acababa de mudarse, con sus pequeñas manos regordetas sostenía a una linda muñeca de trapo. El cielo se tornaba gris, por lo que se anunciaba una pequeña tormenta. La niña se divertía corriendo y saltando sin que nadie la molestara, siempre sola y sin nadie quien quiera jugar con ella, pero a ella no le importaba, esa muñeca en sus manitas era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse acompañada, era un regalo de su madre antes de morir y era algo que ella apreciaba con toda su alma._

 _\- ¡Oye niña! - La pequeña volteó intrigada al brusco llamado de un niño acompañado de otro, ambos más grandes que ella._

 _\- ¿Qué quieren? - Asustada paró de jugar sosteniendo en su pechito a la muñeca._

 _-Eres esa niña que se acababa de mudar por aquí, la que tiene nombre de niño ¿Verdad? – Uno de los niños se acercó e hizo que se asustara más._

 _-Si ¿Y? –_

 _\- ¡Jaja! les dije que era ella, simplemente venimos a ver qué clase de mocosa tiene ese tipo de nombre, Camus-_

 _Uno de los niños quiso arrebatarle la linda muñeca, la pequeña Camus forcejeo como pudo, pero siendo ellos más grandes fue más fácil empujarla y así quitársela._

 _-¡No! Mi muñeca, regrésenmela ¡Mi muñeca! - Camus estaba desesperada y no dejaban que se acercara a ninguno de ellos empujándola._

 _El cielo empezaba a chispear y el suelo empezaba a mojarse hasta formar lodo. Camus siempre era vulnerable a ese tipo de cosas, todos la molestaban por ser distante y tener ese nombre que la catalogaba como un niño, pero fue demasiado esta vez, nadie antes se habían metido con lo que más apreciaba, su muñeca._

 _\- ¡Mi muñeca! ¡Mami! - Al querer alcanzar a su muñeca, el niño que la sostenía la lanzó hasta la tierra mojada lastimando su pequeña rodilla. Camus empezó a llorar._

 _-¡Jaja! Que niña tan mas llorona, mira lo que le hacemos a tu horrenda muñeca- El niño sin piedad empezó a arañarla hasta romperla haciendo que la pequeña rompiera en un llanto desesperado._

 _\- ¡Hey! – Y ahí fue cuando por primera vez Camus lo vio, se había aparecido un niño al parecer de su misma edad, de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos azules brillantes de ira._

 _\- ¡¿Y tú qué quieres?!- Uno de los niños agresores lo enfrentó con un tono enojado, pero el misterioso pequeño no respondió._

 _Y antes de que cualquier otro se moviera, el niño rubio recogió todas las ramas y piedritas posibles para aventárselas a los que destrozaban a la muñeca, y por tal acción se ensuciaba de pies a cabeza._

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡tonto! - Los niños trataban de esquivar lo que les lanzaba, pero era demasiado rápido y les era imposible- ¡Mejor vámonos! ¡Auch! – Era tan fuerte en lanzar que hasta tenían ganas de llorar._

 _Corrieron perdiéndose en la lluvia, pero no sin antes arrojar al suelo lo que quedaba de la pobre muñeca. Camus estaba destrozada por el ultimo regalo que le había dado su madre ya fallecida._

 _El misterioso salvador se acercó a la pequeña ofreciendo su pequeña y sucia mano puesto que Camus aún se encontraba en medio del lodo y su herida rodilla le dificultaba levantarse._

 _La niña también sucia y su tierno rostro lleno de lágrimas levantó la vista encontrándose que, para ella, eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto._

 _El muchachito al notar que Camus no podía parase, llevó su bracito a su hombro y trato de cargarla hasta llevarla a un lugar donde la lluvia no pudiera tocarlos, pero con lo débiles que aún eran sus extremidades no podía, solo consiguió levantarla un poco. Rendido se limitó a quedarse con ella y en tratar de arreglar su muñeca._

 _\- ¡Camus! – Quien llamaba era su padre alarmado, llevaba consigo un enorme paraguas y llegó hasta los pequeños._

 _\- ¡Papí! - El hombre de cabello verdoso y lentes se arrodillo examinando a su hija - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Solo te dejé unos minutos y te encuentro lastimada ¿Quién te molestó esta vez? - Y en ese instante fue que sospechó del pequeño salvador asustándolo un poco._

 _\- ¡No papi! El me ayudó, me salvó de los niños que me estaban molestando- Camus ligeramente gimoteaba- pero lastimaron mi muñeca- El niño en ese momento le entregó al hombre la muñeca rasgada, pero antes de eso, tanto padre como hija observaron como el pequeño héroe enredaba un pequeño collar en ella. Tal parece que quiere enmendar lo sucedido obsequiando esa cadena._

 _El padre estaba por agradecer, pero el niño empezó a decir cosas que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar. Ese niño era griego._

 _\- ¡Milo! – Llamó a lo lejos otro hombre fornido y de cabello azulado, quien al parecer buscaba al niño rubio._

 _De inmediato Milo partió rumbo hacia esa persona despidiéndose con la mano._

 _Fin FB_

Ese fue su primer encuentro, hasta hace poco Camus recobró ese recuerdo y el sentimiento de haberla ayudado, es muy probable que Milo no recuerde ese suceso, fue hace tanto. Camus tenía un propósito ahora y en ella incluía por mucho a ese joven.

A un lado estaba esa vieja muñeca con esa pulsera, que al verla siente un llamado de su subconsciente, la culpa de haber rechazado su pasado por caprichos del presente, aquel era un símbolo de la eterna inocencia.

POV Milo

Aun no termino de procesar esto, por un momento pensé que tal vez podría ser un sueño o una ridícula ilusión, pero pasó. Camus, aquella mujer con un nombre que cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un hombre y que para mí que fue considerada una bruja, de la nada un día me invita a salir según ella arrepentida ¿Cómo debo o puedo tomar esto? Yo siendo el señor resentimientos por poco y la rechazo sin piedad alguna ¿Por qué habría de ceder? En momentos me arrepiento y en otros siento la necesidad de complacerla, no entiendo ahora su interés en mí ¿realmente le mortificaba? Yo hasta casi lo olvidaba, fue hace tantos años que ya ni siquiera le tomaba la importancia como cuando niños.

Hasta ahora claro.

¿Acaso trata de usarme para algo? O quizá tal vez es demasiado tímida. En cualquier caso, terminé cediendo a ella y no sé si debería.

¿Qué pasará conmigo?

Me detengo de pensar y observo a Aioria con la cara más incrédula que jamás haya visto, le hace ver gracioso por la enorme boca abierta y sus brazos cruzados no creyendo lo que le acaba de decir sobre "ella". Él estaba de visita en mi apartamento.

Sí, le había contado todo.

\- ¡No me jodas! – Ya me esperaba una frase así. Si me pusiera en su lugar tampoco lo creería- ¿Estás seguro de que era ella? ¿No era su gemela malvada o algo así? Bueno… ¿Gemela buena? -.

\- ¿Ves mi cara de broma acaso? – Su cara era de absoluta sorpresa- Si, Aioria. Camus me invitó a salir supuestamente buscando una amistad-.

\- ¿Amistad? Esa ni yo me la creo y sabes lo fácil que es tomarme el pelo- Es cierto, mi amigo a veces puede ser tan ingenuo.

-No lo sé, pueda que solo quiera enmendar todo lo que me hizo. Hasta fue muy gentil conmigo, quiero creer que realmente está siendo sincera, aunque…-

\- ¡¿Sincera?! ¡Ja! La última vez que fue sincera con nosotros fue hace nunca querido amigo. Yo que tú me andaba cuidando, no me fio de esa niña-

-Pues niña ya no es. Sé que sonará raro para ti, pero es realmente hermosa esa mujer-.

\- ¡No Milo, no! No quiero y me digas que te empieza gustar por todos los dioses que nos miran-

\- ¡Hey! ¿Camus gustarme? ¡Ni en mil años! Además, que yo sepa ella está comprometida y viendo al sujeto con el que está en mi vida me meto con él, mi vida profesional estaría en juego- Me cruzo de brazos ¿Camus gustarme? Por favor...

-Escúchame bien Milo, te sugiero que dejes de tratarla y poner una puerta de hierro a tu apartamento si es necesario en caso de que ella llegara a venir por otra de sus citas falsas- Aioria podía ser paranoico y hasta ridículo, pero si la situación involucraba a Camus, tendría un excelente lugar al manicomio-.

-Aioria no seas exagerado, aunque tengas ese resentimiento ridículo de cuando éramos unos mocosos, todos crecemos y maduramos ¿Sabes? Te aseguro que no llegaré a involucrarme más a fondo con ella, solo que si me extraña esa actitud que tiene, pero lo más seguro es que es muy tímida o realmente le apena haber sido brusca conmigo y puede que tal vez sea tu amiga también-

-Amigo, esa "hermosa mujer" como la llamas con nombre de niño, no es de fiar, te lo digo como hermano y uno que ya fue novio de esa araña pálida sé lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿No te parece ni tantito sospechoso? –

Entiendo que Aioria no le agrade Camus y lo entiendo, ella le rompió el corazón usándolo por otro sujeto.

-Aioria ¿Por qué nunca me quisiste decir quién era el tipo de quien Camus se enamoró en ese entonces de su noviazgo? - Aioria después de la pregunta se me quedó viendo por varios segundos, estoy totalmente convencido de que me ocultaba algo, pero siendo de aquel entonces dejé de darle importancia.

-No es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos Milo, es solo que en aquella vez realmente me lastimó-.

-Lo siento mucho amigo-.

-No lo hagas, después de todo ahora tengo a mi Marin, tu sabes- Sí, Aioria después de su viaje a Japón se encontró a una linda chica llamada Marin y actualmente están comprometidos.

\- Sí, es cierto Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra? -.

-¡Oh ella esta excelente! Está entusiasmada por lo de nuestra boda y yo también, de echo ella está aquí en Francia, viene de visita y avisar a sus amigas de nuestro compromiso, así justo como lo hago ahora contigo-.

-¡Jaja! Solo espero que alguna de _esas_ amigas sea mi compañera ese día- ¡Nadie puede juzgarme! Me encantan las mujeres.

-Y tú nunca perdiendo el tiempo Milo, nunca lo haces- Ambos reímos, Aioria vino de España junto con Marin de visita y como lo dijo él, en anunciar su próximo casamiento. Ya extrañaba a mi amigo, ya lo necesitaba.

\- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba Milo, antes de venir aquí me encontré a tu padre, Kardia, hace mucho que no lo veía y creo que no me notó, quería avisarle de mi boda, pero se veía un tanto triste ¿Todo está bien? – Claro que todo estaba bien, es solo que…

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse Aioria, es solo que en unos días será el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, cuando pueda iré a verlo- Me duele cada que tocamos el tema, realmente extraño a mi mamá. Aioria abre los ojos apenado.

-Lo lamento Milo, sabes lo malo que soy con las fechas- Me entristece sí, pero siempre tendré el recuerdo y el rostro de mi madre en mi corazón.

\- Tranquilo, ya es algo muy normal para nosotros- Le dedico una mirada a Aioria.

Mi amigo le afecta hablar de éstas cosas, él estuvo conmigo en esos momentos de tristeza y tanto Aioria como yo siente el dolor de esa partida.

\- ¡Ok! Ya es hora de retirarme, siempre terminó por sacar temas no muy agradables. Mañana tienes tu adorable cita con La Camus, recuerda lo que te dije Milo, ella no es de confianza. Cuídate mucho, quizá venga de nuevo por estos días-.

Antes de retirarse se dispuso a darme un breve abrazo, además le felicité por su compromiso. Le deseo lo mejor y qué más pedir si será con la gentil y bella Marin, me siento tan afortunado de ser su amigo, siempre me acompañó en las buenas y en las malas.

Aioria se marchó y me dejó lleno de pensamientos revueltos en la cabeza. ¡Ok! Su boda, Camus, mis padres y ahora me debo de preocupar del trabajo para la próxima. Observo desde el ventanal la bella luna.

Mañana será un día muy complejo, Aioria me advirtió y él sabrá lo que dice, después de todo ya fue su novio y no salió muy bien después de eso… ya me estoy arrepintiendo en salir con ella.

¡Por todos los dioses!

¡Ayúdame Zeus!

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado c: mas bien espero no haberlos decepcionado XD si ven un errorsillo por ahi seria bueno que me lo hiceran saber c: bueno, espero sus comentarios impacientemente. Gracias por leer :3_

 _Besos y abrazos_

 _BYE BYE_


End file.
